The Truth Always Comes Out
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Yes, it does. :) Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Sabrina, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Lego Dimensions belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Truth Always Comes Out**

Vortech woke up that morning with a smile and greeted the Skylanders that he saw on his way to breakfast, meeting up with his best friends. "I'm going to see a friend today," he said.

Rattle Shake nodded. "Be careful," he cautioned.

"I will," Vortech promised.

After breakfast, the former villain concentrated and transformed into a merman, diving deep into the water and finding the same crevice he had first found sometime back and had met Sabrina. Smiling, he slipped through and surfaced, finding it to be early morning at the beach, but knowing his friend, she'd be out there shortly.

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, he caught sight of Sabrina and waved to her. Her face lit up at seeing him and she waved back, to which he dove down and swam to the shore, his tail transforming into legs as he walked on the sand. "Hello, Sabrina," he said with a smile.

"Vortech!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here! I was hoping to ask you for a favor?"

"Of course," he said.

Smiling, she pulled out a couple items. "My dad gave me these after I won the competition last month," she said, showing him a camera and a GoPro. "I've got a channel on YouTube that I've been putting my surfing practice runs on and I've got a lot of followers."

He smiled. "Sounds like people like watching you master the waves," he said.

She smiled and nodded. "So anyway, I was hoping, would you be willing to film me while I'm surfing? Maybe get a bird's eye view?"

Vortech gave it some thought. He could fly a bit, but he didn't know how to work the camera. "I'm...afraid I'm unfamiliar with cameras like this one. Could you show me how it works?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said with a smile before giving him a tutorial on it. He repeated what she said and finally nodded.

"Okay," he said. "When do you want to start filming?"

"Right now," she said with a smile.

He held up the camera, making sure it was recording. "Okay," he said.

She smiled. "Hey, everyone. It's me, Sabrina. And today, a friend of mine is going to give you a bird's eye view of my surfing practice run." She motioned behind her. "As you can see, there are some high waves coming up, which will make for some awesome surfing."

Vortech moved the camera carefully to show the waves before turning to back to Sabrina, who grinned. "Now, remember, always be aware of your surroundings and don't do any tricks you haven't practiced as it could lead to a wipeout or you getting injured, so be very careful," she continued. "Okay, let's get surfing!"

She ran for the water with her surfboard and Vortech smiled before glancing around to see they were alone. Then again, it was still rather early in the morning. Nodding, he took to the sky, flying carefully as he filmed his friend getting on her board and standing up, riding the wave she was on before a large one came up behind her. Grinning, Sabrina carved her way down a bit and then climbed up, getting on top of another huge wave and jumping into the air, doing a perfect front somersault and landing on her board perfectly. "Excellent!" Vortech called out happily as he kept filming.

She motioned him closer and he came closer. "Okay, now I'm going to go for jumping my board into the air and doing a loop-de-loop," she said. "Now, I've had to practice this manuever a lot to get it right and while it may look easy, don't try it without having practiced it."

Vortech moved back a bit and up to get a bird's eye view as Sabrina again moved down the wave and then up again, jumping and grabbing her board as she did a loop-de-loop in the air, holding her arms out as she turned the first loop and tucking her body in so that gravity would keep her and her board together through the second loop before she landed on the wave perfectly, going into a tube that had just formed and coming out the other end, climbing up another wave and doing a back flip this time and landing again perfectly on her board before seeing the end of the wave coming up and she kicked off her board, doing a perfect dive into the water for a clean finish.

Sabrina surfaced and swam to the shore while her friend landed and continued recording. "And there she is," she heard him say. "A wonderful practice run with a clean finish."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "And thanks for watching guys. Keep surfing on!"

Vortech ended the recording and smiled. "That was excellent, Sabrina," he said.

"Thanks, Vortech," she said, sounding a little breathless. "That was a lot of fun, but I'm a little beat."

"Let's rest a bit and then we'll go to lunch," he said.

"Sounds good to me."

The two rested on the beach as Sabrina dried off, looking over the video of her practice run and smiling. "That actually came out better than I expected," she said.

"You did wonderful out there," Vortech told her with a smile.

She smiled. "Maybe I should give you surfing lessons," she said.

He chuckled. "I'd love to learn," he said before his smile grew mischievous and he playfully poked her stomach. "Then we could compete against each other."

She giggled, knowing he was being silly. "You'd no doubt give me a challenge," she said.

After a bit, they noticed the beach was starting to fill up. "Looks like everyone's either having a picnic or swimming before lunch," Vortech said.

"Speaking of lunch," Sabrina said. "I could go for some. How about you?"

He nodded and they stood up, gathering their things and walking towards a small cafe with Vortech in his disguise. Finding a table for two, they sat down and gave their order and while they were waiting, they looked over the camera and the GoPro.

At a nearby table, a child saw the GoPro. "Mommy, I want that!" The young boy said. "Can I have one of those?"

The mother looked at the camera and GoPro and smiled. "Wait a moment, honey, and I'll get those for you," she said in a low voice before standing up and heading over to the table where Sabrina and Vortech were.

The two noticed the woman coming up to them and turned to look as the woman came up to them. "Why, that looks like a GoPro and a good camera," she said to them.

"It is," Sabrina said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, my child would just love these."

With that, the lady snatched the camera and the GoPro from Sabrina. "Hey!" The girl cried out.

"Oh, my child needs these because he's so good!" The woman said, causing a scene.

Vortech didn't like where this was going. "Ma'am, those belong to my friend," he said, his voice firm, but polite.

The little boy came up to his mother. "Mommy, can I play with the GoPro?" He asked, reaching for it.

Sabrina stood up. "Those are mine," she said. "Please give them back."

The mother glared at her. "Greedy girl!" She said in a loud voice. "You don't need these! My son does!"

"You need to return the camera and GoPro to my friend now, ma'am," Vortech said. "They don't belong to you or your son."

"Yes, they do! My son deserves them more than this greedy girl!"

Sabrina was getting tired of the woman's attitude. "I've heard of people like you," she said. "Entitled parents who think everything is owed to them and everyone should just let them have their way."

Vortech looked surprised. "I didn't know such people existed," he said.

The girl nodded. "Not everyone is like that, but there's still a few," she said.

Before the woman could open her mouth again, sirens were heard and a couple police officers came in, going up to them after being pointed in their direction. "We got a call about a possible theft," one of them said.

The parent turned to them. "This girl was trying to steal my son's GoPro," she said. "Such a horrid, greedy girl."

Sabrina looked ready to burst, but Vortech gently placed a hand on her arm. "That's not true, officer," he said calmly. "This lady is trying to steal my friend's camera and GoPro for her child."

"He's lying!" The lady said loudly.

One officer sighed. "May I see the camera and GoPro?" He asked.

The lady didn't look so sure now, which was a hint something was wrong. "Ma'am?" The officer said.

She reluctantly handed the camera and GoPro over, to which the officer turned on the camera. "Is there video on here?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," Sabrina said. "My friend was filming me as I was surfing."

He nodded before looking at her. "May my partner and I view the video?" He asked.

"No!" The lady said angrily.

"Yes," Sabrina said with a nod.

The two played the video and nodded as they saw Sabrina was telling the truth. "And here's something else," one officer said, pointing to a line of tape that read 'Property of Sabrina'.

The lady looked defeated and the child looked upset. "Mommy, you promised I could have those," he said in a small voice.

One officer took the lady outside while the other handed the items back to Sabrina. "We're very sorry about that, Miss," he said. "These are rightfully yours."

"Thank you, officer," she said in gratitude while he left, taking the little boy with him and offering to show him the inside of his police car while his partner spoke to the entitled parent.

Vortech sighed. "It's a shame that parent was essentially teaching her child that it was okay to steal," he said.

Sabrina nodded. "Hopefully those officers can show him that stealing is wrong and get his mother straightened out," she said before looking at him. "Thanks again for helping me to stay calm and to get my stuff back."

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Friends stick up for each other and the truth always comes out, no matter what."

"Very true," she said as their order came and they ate up, enjoying each other's company as the atmosphere became peaceful again.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
